


You Have Love

by LegoNinjaBilbo



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, afterdeath, aftertale, poth, reapertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoNinjaBilbo/pseuds/LegoNinjaBilbo
Summary: Reaper was used to victims giving him a hard time for his job, but for some reason, this one mortal got to him. After being told he had no love, Reaper goes home full of sorrow. It's there that he is reminded by Geno and Goth that he has love, true genuine love.





	You Have Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't finished a fanfiction in like, a year or two... Yeesh. Anyways, this is angsty at first, but then it gets super fluff-ay, so yeah! I'm also posting this on my Undertale Au side blog- @partyintheantivoid
> 
> Before I forget- 
> 
> Reaper belongs to Renrick  
> Geno belongs to loverofpiggies  
> Goth belongs to Nekophy

As Reaper made his way home, he couldn't help the scene that played over and over inside his head. He was used to pleads of mercy and being put down because of his “job,” but for some stupid reason, this victim got to him. 

 

_ “You… You dirty murderer! How could you do this!” _

 

_ The previous mother screamed in a broken voice at him as she held her deceased, bloody, and now pale son in her arms.  _

 

_ “I didn't even get the chance to say good bye! You let him die alone! HOW COULD YOU!” _

 

_ Reaper’s black eyes stared at the weeping creature, showing no emotion at all, as he felt was the easiest way to get the job done. But it was getting harder and harder to do so. _

 

_ “If I let him live any longer, he would have suffered greatly. I gave him peace, please understand.” _

 

_ However the former mother was having none of that, she was stricken by grief. _

 

_ “No, YOU understand! Do you have a-any idea what it's like to have your only son taken from you? NO. YOU. DON’T.” _

 

_ Reaper immediately thought of Goth. If anything ever happened to him, he would be a mess. The lady then continued to speak through her sobs. _

 

_ “I would trade places with him, b-but then he'll be without a mother, thanks to you! So…” _

 

_ The lady laid her passed son on the snow and stood, her head bowed. _

 

_ “Take me too…” Her voice was quieter now, but still hollow and shaky. Reaper took a step back, but she started to walk towards him. “Give me peace,  _ please. _ ” _

 

_ She spoke desperately, but Reaper knew he couldn't reap her yet. _

 

_ “I'm sorry,” He spoke, emotion started to show through his voice. “I can't do that, even if I wanted to. I'm sorry…” Reaper spoke genuinely, and the former mother stopped in her tracks, glaring daggers into Reaper’s eyes. _

 

_ “You can take my s-son, but, you can't take me?! You're worthless! You cruel bitch! I bet you like seeing this, don't you? I bet you laugh with glee when you're done killing someone's whole family, watching the one survivor suffer for the rest of their days! You make me sick, you bastard! You have no love! Why don't you go kill your family too! Unless you already did that.” _

 

_ After she finally finished her ranting, Reaper felt like he was just brutally murdered by Chara. He didn't have the energy to remain in an emotionless act. Instead, he teleported away, not sparing a glance at the lady. _

 

Once he made it to the front door of his shared house with Papyrus, Geno, and Goth, Reaper silently went through the door and snuck his way to his room. Closing the door behind him, Reaper leaned against it and slid down to the floor. He hugged his legs to his chest as warm tears started to build up in his eyes. Reaper laid his forehead against his knees when the first tears fell. His cries were muffled by his cloak, trembling, he recapped on what the former mother had said.

 

_ ‘You have no love! Why don't you go kill your family too! Unless you already did that.’ _

 

It was such a horrible thing to say! Reaper  _ never _ felt glee in his job, and would  _ never  _ even think about killing those he loved. The idea of murdering Papyrus, Geno, and Goth in cold blood was enough to make him break. Reaper couldn't control his cries anymore when he broke into sobs. Her worlds echoed in his mind

 

_ You have no love _

 

_ You have no love _

 

_ You have no- _

 

“Reaper?”

 

Reaper’s breathing hitched at the sound of Geno’s voice. He didn't want to be seen like this.

 

“I'm fine, Geno.”

 

Reaper’s voice was hoarse and he could practically feel Geno roll his eyes.

 

“ _ Yeah _ , cause you sound okay.” His words were full of sarcasm. There was a pause. “Can I come in?”

 

Reaper hesitated a moment before standing, wiping his tears and allowing the shadow of his hood to cover his face. Taking a shaky breath, before slowly opening the creaking door. Geno was there, staring at him intensely with worried eyes. The lady's words echoed in his mind again.

 

_ You have no love _

 

Reaper felt himself becoming overwhelmed again, tears started to fall faster and he began to physically tremble. Geno looked pained at the sight, and in one swift movement, Geno stepped into the room and nearly tackled Reaper in a hug. It took no time at all for Reaper to hug back, muffling soft sobs in Geno’s scarf. He felt Geno hug him tighter, Reaper tried to speak through his sobs.

 

“I-I’ll be ok-kay, d-don't worry, Ge-”

 

“Don't speak,” Geno interrupted. “You don't need to say anything. And when you're ready to tell me I'll be here to listen. because you're always there for me during hard times. So… I will be here for you, I promise…”

 

Geno spoke softly, which was unusual most of the time.

 

“T-thank you, Ge-Geno.”

 

Reaper whispered, his heart was warmed at what Geno said. Yet even then, the words spoke in his mind again.

 

_ You have no love _

 

_ You have no love _

 

_ You have no love _

 

Reaper, forgetting he was clinging to Geno, fell to his knees. Geno yelped when he was suddenly dragged down too, landing on Reaper’s lap. Geno blushed while Reaper recoiled a bit at the scene, wiping the never ending tears from his eyes.

 

“Heh… Oops.”

 

Geno rolled his eyes as he held Reaper in a more comfortable position. After a while of being adjusted, Reaper calmed down enough to spill the story.

 

“Hey Geno?”

 

Geno, who was cuddled on Reaper’s lap, lifted his head to meet his eyes.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Reaper took a breath.

 

“I think I'm ready to tell you what happened…”

 

Geno had his full attention as he told the story, recalling every moment of it in great detail. Then he got to the worst part.

 

“So then,” Reaper said, controlling his voice from shaking. “After I declined her pleads to reap her, she…” Reaper paused, taking deep breaths. “She went on a tangent, but this time it wasn't just about me, she mentioned stuff about family.” Reaper’s eyes began to well with tears again, and his voice was uncontrollably shaky. Damn it. “She said I sh-should kill my family, kill  _ you _ . I would never even  _ think _ of doing that! She said,  _ I have no love _ .”

 

Reaper pulled Geno closer, and in return Geno did the same, clinging to him like he would never let go. Then Reaper spoke in a now weak and broken voice, stabbing Geno’s heart to hear.

 

“I h-have, lo... Love,  _ right? _ ”

 

Geno, heartbroken pulled away just enough to look each other in the eyes, which Reaper was avoiding. Geno brought a hand up to cup his face and move it so Reaper was looking straight at him. 

 

“Look at me.” Geno said sternly, and Reaper’s teared up eyes stared back sadly. “You might not have the love from all the gods or mortals, but if you  _ ever _ doubt the love of your family, of  _ me _ . Well, then I would kill you with your own scythe. Heh, but I would never be able to do that, do you know why?”

 

Reaper spoke quietly.

 

“Why- mph!”

 

Eyes closed, Geno cut him off with a short, but passionate kiss. Reaper blushed wide eyed at being caught by surprise. When Geno pulled away, he looked frustrated.

 

“Because I love you, idiot!” Geno hugged Reaper, resting his head on his shoulder. “I love you too much, we all do. Papyrus, Life, Goth,  _ me _ . All of us would be lost without you.  _ You have love. _ ” 

 

Reaper tensed at the mention of Life, she was always a touchy subject after she disappeared… Yet Geno was right, he  _ did  _ have love. True, genuine love. Reaper held Geno tightly and had a subtle smile.

 

“I love you too, thank you Geno…” Reaper whispered, nearly muffled by his scarf. Minutes passed in each other's arms before either of them said anything.

 

“Hey Reaper?”

 

Reaper glanced down at Geno, no longer crying, but still a little teary eyed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why are we still on the floor?”

 

Geno asked blatantly, and Reaper chuckled.

 

“Good question, let’s change that shall we~?”

 

Geno let out an annoyed yelp when Reaper, Without warning, picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bed against the wall. Geno grabbed the thick blanket atop it and wrapped it around both of them, after they got back into a comfortable cuddling position. They leaned against the wall, Geno’s head rested on Reaper’s shoulder, while Reaper let his head rest on Geno’s. Both were cozy with their arms wrapped around each other in the warm comfort of the blanket. Many minutes passed before they heard the sound of creaking floor boards outside the open doorway. Reaper and Geno glanced at each other before staring at the entrance, which was hard to see from where they were at. The bed was basically parallel with the entryway. Finally, after a moment of waiting anxiously, the person outside their door spoke.

 

“C-can I come in?”

 

After hearing the voice, Geno answered immediately.

 

“Of course you can, Goth.”

 

With permission, Goth poked his hooded head through the entrance and looked around before his eyes landed on his parents. They both smiled at him and Reaper waved him over.

 

“Heya kid, come join us.”

 

Goth smiled at the offer and acceptance, walking over to them and climbing up onto the bed. Reaper watched as Goth made his way to him and intensely stared Reaper in the eyes with what seemed to be worry.

 

“Are you okay, dad? I heard you uh, crying… And a few of the things you said, I guess I, ya know… Eavesdropped on you guys.” Then Goth awkwardly averted his gaze, “Sorry…”

 

Reaper on the other hand smiled softly, letting go of Geno and placed a hand on Goth’s shoulder.

 

“There's no need to apologize for being worried. In fact, I really appreciate it.”

 

Goth's eyes lit up followed by a smile.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Reaper responded. “How could I not?”

 

Goth spoke sheepishly.

 

“Well, just the fact that I was eavesdropping on you guys, during a private moment…”

 

“Heh, yeah...” Reaper said. “Maybe you shouldn't do that during,  _ certain  _ moments~”

 

Reaper smirked at a not so impressed Geno, who in turn punched Reaper’s arm rather hard.

 

“Oww, okay sorry!” Yet Reaper laughed at Geno's action, while Goth hid his laugh.

 

“ _ Anyways, _ ” Goth said. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

 

Reaper turned his attention away from Geno and curiously looked at Goth.

 

“Yeah sure, you can tell me any-”

 

Reaper was cut off when Goth attacked him in a hug. Reaper was oddly shocked at this, but hugged back genuinely, 

 

“Goth? What-”

 

“I love you, dad… You worried me when you asked if you had it, but what mom said was true, you have  _ love _ .” 

 

Reaper, despite still wrapping his mind around the situation, smiled warm and fondly. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back any tears he might shed and hugged Goth tighter.

 

“I hope you know how much that means to me, Goth.” He spoke seriously, yet so softly. “It means more than you know…”

 

Goth looked up at Reaper, who’s eyes were open now and staring back him smiling. Goth gave a joyous grin.

 

“Ya know, I don't care how great Palette says his dad is, because you're the best  _ ever _ . So Palette can suck it for all I care.”

 

Reaper let out a light chuckle and smirked.

 

“So you would let him do that~?”

 

Reaper teased and Goth looked at him, confused.

 

“What are you-” Then Goth understood what Reaper meant, and his face grew rapidly purple in a matter of seconds. “ _ Oh my god, dad!  _ Shut up!” Then Goth buried his face in Reaper's cloak, muffling his words. “Why are you so dirty minded?”

 

“I know right? Isn't it annoying.”

 

Geno finally spoke after a while of silence and watching what used to be the sweet scene between the father and son. Reaper glanced at Geno with a happy smirk.

 

“But I know you like it.~”

 

Geno rolled his eyes as a red blush barely dusted his cheeks.

 

“ _ No _ , I just got used to it.”

 

Reaper, who was still hugging a flustered Goth, removed one arm from him and wrapped it around Geno, who still clung to him. 

 

“Yeah okay, but I'm still right.”

 

“Hmph, whatever.”

 

Geno didn't seem in the mood to argue, which Reaper was low key thankful for. He just wanted to cuddle. At one point, Goth released from the hug and sprawled across his parent’s laps. He made himself comfortable amidst the blankets, while Geno cradled Goth’s head close and comfortable to him. After a few minutes Goth was fast asleep, and both Geno and Reaper were getting drowsy. Geno leaned his head against Reaper’s shoulder, while Reaper leaned his head on Geno's. 

 

It was so… Heartwarming.

 

Reaper smiled at the thought, and indeed he felt the warmth of love from his family. He glanced down at Geno and Goth, who were both now asleep and breathing softly. Closing his eyes, Reaper relaxed into the cozy warmth, snuggling up to Geno. 

 

He was home.

 

_ He had love. _


End file.
